A Valentine's Secret
by BunnyLillies
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up and Kagome desperately wants Inuyasha to be her Valentine. One BIG problem tho! Inu has no idea what Valentine's Day is! He's also up to his annoying self and refuses to listen to Kagome about it. So Miroku, Shippo, and Sango
1. What's Valentine's Day?

_**What's Valentine's Day?**_

"INUYASHA!"

"what?"

"SIT!"

And a loud 'thump' was heard for miles around as Inuyasha, once again collided with the ground. 

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"ARGHH!" Kagome had, had enough. Inuyasha was up to his old annoying self and the concept of even "Valentine's Day" didn't stop him in the least. "Can't you be just a LITTLE more sensitive?"

"SENSITIVE? What does that mean?"

"Valentine's Day is coming up! It's supposed to be the most romantic day of the WHOLE YEAR! With red roses and hearts and…and….KIND HEARTED LOVING GENTLEMEN! Which you OBVIOUSLY refuse to be!"

"So what's the big deal? I'm a gentleman…but why do you care?"

A look of defeat spread across Kagome's face. "Never mind Inuyasha…you obviously will just never understand certain things," she said as her head hung low. "I'm going for a walk..." Although, that was not what Kagome had planned. A nice trip home for this particular holiday seemed to be a must. At least her mom could appreciate this special occasion.

"What? WHY?" Kagome picked up her backpack and started to walk away. "Kagome…WAIT! Explain this "valen, whatever day" to me…please?"

"Inuyasha.." Kagome said sweetly. "I'M GOING HOME!" and she walked away.

"But…keh, FINE WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAY!" And Inuyasha stormed off.

Sango, who finally saw that it was safe to come out of Kaede's hut, looks around and and walks out with Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo right behind her. "You think they'll ever stop?"

"Oh no…Inuyasha's too stubborn to admit defeat. And what is this "Valentine's Day" Kagome was so upset about?"

"That's true Shippo and I think I remember Kagome telling me about it. Apparently it's the holiday that's all about love and relationships. A lot couples get together and go out to eat. Guys give girls these red roses, and sometimes chocolate's too. I guess it's this really romantic day. Wonder when exactly it is…"

"Dunno Sango, but I doubt Inuyasha know about this. It seems pretty important to Kagome though."

"Yea, I doubt he does too Miroku."

"What I wonder is why Kagome brought it up to Inuyasha."

"Well I think that's obvious! She wants Inuyasha to be her valentine!" 

"Valentine?" Miroku and Shippo chorused.

"Ya, think how romantic it would be! To have a guy bring you flowers and candy! For him to do everything romantic he could think of…sigh" Sango said with a dreamy look on her face.

"_I bet Sango wants me to do that! Hehe…well won't she be surprised…_" "Well, that certainly makes sense, (although still confused) but why doesn't Kagome just tell Inuyasha this?"

"Hello dummy! If she tells him then it won't be romantic at all! He has to do it on his own and prove he loves her." 

"Okay..but Inuyasha will never think of that. So how's that going to happen and how are we gonna get Kagome back here?"

Sango now smiling evilly says, "Hehe, that's where you two come in…"

"Sango…now Sango dear, I think I speak for both of us when I say you're scaring us!" "Make a run for it Shippo!" Miroku whispers. Shippo backs behind Miroku out of sight.

"Hehe…I don't care. You two are going to tell Inuyasha all about "Valentine's Day" and help him plan a big romantic dinner for Kagome when she gets back!" Noticing Shippo about to run away, she catches him by the collar. "You too Shippo!" Shippo whimpers.

"Must we Sango? You know Inuyasha can have a terrible temper! Not to mention he's a little slow on the up take."

"Again… don't care. Now go find him. I'm gonna go see if I can catch up with Kagome before she goes through the well. March….NOW."

Miroku hangs his head in defeat as he picks up Shippo and marches off to find Inuyasha. sigh

* * *

With Sango and Kagome

"Kagome! KAGOME WAIT UP!"

"Sango?" Kagome stops and turns around. "What are you doint here? If you think I'm going to talk to Inuyasha, you're wrong so just leave me alone."

"I'm here because I don't want you to go home. Please Kagome? You know Inuyasha will come around, he's just being stubborn! Please come back, for me?" Sango smiled sweetly. 

"I don't know Sango, I don't want to be anywhere near Inuyasha right now!"

"But you don't have to! Look we'll go to the hot springs, just the two of us and relax! No Inuyasha, or Miroku, or Shippo….promise."

"Umm…fine, but if Inuyasha starts in again I'm going home and no amount of promises of hot springs are going to comvince me other wise!"

"Deal, besides I don't think the guys will be coming around anytime soon."

"Why? What's going on that I don't know about?"

"Nothing, I just sent Miroku and Shippo to find and calm Inu down. Now let's go find the hot springs!"

"Alright, let's go!" 

* * *


	2. Planning a Surprise!

**_Chapter 2: Planning a Surprise!_**

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Shippo screamed over and over again, although their search being futile.

"Where could he be? He can't have traveled that far, could he?"

"It's Inuyasha; he can travel pretty fast Shippo."

"Do you think Sango would let us come home without him?"

"HA, no…Sango would rip us apart! We'd best keeping looking. Although….it's more than likely that he's up in a tree some where."

"Ya you're probably right Miroku. Inuyasha better show up fast though, I'm getting hungry."

"KEH!! YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY SHIPPO!" Just then Inuyasha jumped down from a tree. "What do you want anyways? Why is Sango gonna hurt you if you come home without me?"

"Ah Inuyasha, glad you could grace us with your presence!"

"Stuff the pretty boy act Miroku and answer me!"

"Well since you asked SO nicely…ok." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I want you to come with us and listen for once. Sango's not going to hurt us, she'll kill us and roast us for lunch if we don't come back without you!"

"Listen to you about what? And that still doesn't answer my second question!"

"If you'll listen then that will answer your second question. Kagome mentioned 'Valentine's Day' to you right?"

"Well ya but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything Inuyasha. Sango sent us to explain 'Valentine's Day' to you!"

"Why? It means nothing to me."

"Oh but it will. It means everything to Kagome." And and that Inuyasha's furry ears perked up.

"Okay….I'm listening." Inu plunked down on the ground and leaned against the tree.

"Okay." Miroku sat across from Inu. "In Kagome's time, 'Valentine's Day' is a celebration between lovers. Apparently couples exchange gifts and such things as cards. Guys even give girls 'red roses' and candy such as chocolate. A lot of people get dressed up for it and go out for dinner. Problem is, we don't know when it is. Sango's with Kagome right now probably finding out for us."

"So what does all this have to do with me and Kagome?"

Miroku was about to throttle Inu. "Inu….everyone knows you love Kagome. So why don't you just admit it! This would be a perfect time to do that too. To surprise her with a romantic dinner in a garden with flowers all around. Candlelight and candies with a dance by the moonlight? Girls love that mushy stuff. So this time go all out for her. Prove to her you want her and only her. Cause everyone can see you do."

"Well….I dunno. What if she hates me for it? And who said I loved her? All you people are suddenly making my choices for me huh!"

"Inu…she won't hate you, I promise. And it's written all over your face."

"What if she doesn't love me back?"

"She does….she's told me." Miroku knew that was a lie but after all the times he'd seen Kagome cry because Inu ran after Kikyo….it was REALLY obvious to everyone. And being Miroku…he can spot love anywhere!

"Really?"

"Yes, now come on…we have a lot to do." _Especially if I'm going to surprise my sweet Sango too!_

Inuyasha groans and follows Miroku and Shippo.

* * *

With Kagome and Sango

"Ahh…this feels so good. And best of all, no Inuyasha!"

"Ya, and no Miroku constantly rubbing my ass!"

"Oh Sango…he does it cause he loves you."

"Ha ya, then why's he always asking other women if they would, 'bare his child'? And what about Inu? You didn't really give him much of a chance."

"It's cause you do everything to get him off of you! And I'm tired of Inu's crap! He never pays attention and he's so ABSORBED in himself and KIKYO that I'm not important!"

"I do not! Besides you don't know how much you really mean to him. I mean, ya he doesn't get a lot of stuff, but what guy does? Sometimes you just have hang them by th eneck over the edge of a cliff to get them to realize something. "Signs" don't work all the time."

"Okay all knowing, so why don't you use that with Miroku?"

Sango blushed, "Um..well…it's easier said than done?"

"Wrong answer. He loves you and if given the chance you could have the most romantic guy ever! Inuyasha's cold and heartless. He doesn't care. I'm not important to him at all."

"Now it's your turn, wrong answer! He does care, you just have to be a little more patient with him."

"HA, my patience has run dry. How long have I known him now? 2 years? If anything was going to happen it would have already."

"Remember…it's Inu Kagome. Patience sis, patience. You love him, it's written all over your face."

"Ya, that's the problem…I love him. And he cares nothing for me, only _Kikyo_."

"I think you're wrong. I think he loves you and when push comes to shove he'll choose you, _not _Kikyo. You were telling me about 'Valentine's Day', maybe Inu will surprise you! When is it again?" Sango asked innocently, trying to gather information to give to Miroku and Shippo.

"Keh, whatever. And it's February 14th. Why?"

"Haha, now you're sounding like Inuyasha!"

"No I'm not!!"

"Whatever sis. That's coming up real soon! It's this Friday!"

"Yah….so what?"

"Why haven't you mentioned it before now?"

"I dunno…I got distracted, with all the youma and jewel shards. It's been pretty calm here lately, so I starting thinking and remembered it was coming up. I wasn't even gonna tell Inu, but he knew something was bothering me and when I tried to explain it, he blew up!"

"I don't think you gave him much of a chance either Kags! Like I said, it's Inu, you're just gonna have to give him some time. He doesn't catch on things real quickly unless it's something new with his tessaiga."

"I guess you're right Sango. It doesn't matter anyway…he doesn't understand and it'll never happen."

"What will never happen Kags?" asked Sango, although she knew exactly what Kagome wanted.

"Oh…nothing it doesn't matter."

Sango pouted. "It matters to me Kagome! Pretty witty please?

"Oh….fine. I want Inu to be my Valentine! You know…give me flowers….say he loves me and _only_ me."

"Oh Kags….I bet that will happen. You just wait! Inuyasha will get it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Uh huh…sure it will. He's too busy with _Kikyo_."

Sango laughed. "Whatever Kagome, lets wash up and get back. I'm hungry."

"Nice…ok."

* * *


End file.
